Talvyrae Rulu'rahel
Description Personality Talvyrae's personality has changed drastically over her life due to her death and resurrection as the Guardian of The Cycle. Before her resurrection, everything Talvyrae does is done to benefit herself. Her attitude regarding material objects, relationships, sex and general interactions with other beings, is completely informed by the fact that she had been utterly deprived of freedom earlier in life. Utterly aromantic and uninterested in friendship, Talvyrae only truly cares for herself and her own advancement and enjoyment, for no other reason that her own personal freedom and pleasure. She indulges in sex, food, drink and other manners of worldly pleasures as she pleases, and believes that there is nothing wrong with her attitude. She does as she pleases with little care for the law and little care for convention. She can not comprehend or tolerate people who judge or condemn her for her beliefs. She essentially wants to make up for lost time and live the time she has left to her on this world however she sees fit, regardless of what that means for those around her. She views her magic in the same way, having started down the path of necromancy due to the manner in which she learned magic initially, she find it useful and thus continues to use it. She thinks of those who are afraid of or condemn necromantic magic as dense cowards. In that same token, while she would never give to others or be charitable willingly, Talvyrae would never take an action that was overtly malicious and evil that had no benefit to her. She doesn't see the point in cruelty for cruelty's sake, however is not above taking an action that would seem evil to others if it did directly benefit her. Talvyrae could also be considered a bit of a coward, being exceedingly confident and arrogant when she possess the upper hand, but crumbling almost immediately if she is confronted by something she doesn't believe she can overcome easily. Self-preservation and gratification are her primary concerns and she will go to great lengths to ensure them. While a skilled liar and manipulator, Talvyrae is rather clumsy at genuine interactions with people and doesn't respond to kindness or charity well, as it confuses her. After her resurrection, Talvyrae's personality has completely changed. While strong feelings sometimes illicit reactions similar to her former self, her memories have been either erased or damaged and suppressed thanks to her gruesome injury and subsequent death at the hands of Revenant. While many of her memories seem to still be intact yet inaccessible, many of her formative experiences with Rhonius and Revenant, as well as her experiences in the Shadowfell, were completely stolen by Revenant's dark work. This essentially ensures that she will be a different person, regardless of whether she recovers the memories that are still recoverable of not. She does not speak much, and when she does it is in a very slow, halting manner, as though searching or carefully considering her every word. She is easily overwhelmed when confronted with things she should remember but does not, and tends to shut down in these situations. She now holds a preoccupation that borders on reverence for the forces of rot and decay, the circle of life and death and renewal that she was returned to life through. She also has a very intense distaste for the forces of necromancy and seeks to atone for her hubris in her former life interfering with the cycle, by rooting out abusers of this magic where she can. Particularly, her former compatriots in Revenant. Aside from these ideals and desires, Talvyrae is very much viewing the world through new eyes and experiencing things for the first time. Since laying her old self to rest and accepting her new role as guardian of the cycle, she has become much more at peace with her existence and seems healed to a degree. Talvyrae is driven primarily by a desire to maintain the balance of this cycle. Her new self seems to be much more patient and kinder than in her former existence, if not a tad awkward and absent-minded. However, after the reintegration of her memories into one cohesive person, she has adopted a bit of her former selves acidic wit, despite the new personality remaining dominant. Appearance Like many elves, Talvyrae would be considered quite attractive by the conventional standards of most humanoid races; her soft features are at odds with the gleaming pale red of her eyes and the hardened sneer she often wears. Her skin is a deep obsidian and her hair is pale white, streaming down to her mid-back in wavy tresses. Her long pointed ears poke out from her unadorned hair, several silver and faded gold earnings glinting off each ear. She stands roughly 5'6 (though often appears taller due to her heels) and weighs roughly 147 lbs, a relatively average height for a drow woman, if not slightly taller. She has a soft musculature with wide hips and an ample bosom. She is very comfortable with her body and carries herself with a certain swagger. Talvyrae always appears at ease, be it among filthy slums or fancifully decorated ballrooms. In addition to her physical beauty, she has a kind of natural confidence and charisma that tends to draw people to her, despite her abrasive attitude and selfish nature. After being resurrected, she has a lower weight than in her previous life, reflecting water and mass lost while dead. Her features are gaunt and she is thinner than formerly, but aside from that her body and facial features are mostly the same. Her hair is shaggy, matted, and uneven after having her head cut off and being buried underground for a while. Her skin is splotchy with some areas being darker than others and the skin looking faded in some places. Her eyes have gone a milky white color. She has a wicked scar in the middle of her forehead from the undead mind flayer's dark work, and another on her neck where Rhonius cut her head off. She is accompanied by the sickly sweet smell of rot and decay wherever she goes. Since the reintegration of her old memories and personality, Tal takes a bit more care of her appearance than when she was first reborn (such as bathing and brushing her hair), though she still elects for a more simple and woodsy style of dress when compared to the ornate silks and sheer fabrics of her old attire. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Talvyrae's (Tattered) Cloak of Contingency A sheer black cloak crafted from enchanted spider-silk, the robe is woven with magics that automatically cast the necromancy spell False Life if Talvyrae's hit points drop to zero. Tal commissioned the spider-human-wizard Octavio to craft the cloak for her after she died at the hands of the Bone-Lord, not wanting to repeat the experience of death. The cloak can only be worn and used by Talvyrae. She was buried with it after her death at the hands of Revenant, the cloak was tattered and torn but still intact after the incident. She still wears it after her rebirth as a druid. Staff of Swarming Insects A gift from Christian Pahldrick bought from Jett Merander's Black Market shop to commemorate Tal's rebirth and return to the Guild. A dangerously powerful magical staff with various insect related effects. The gentle buzzing it emits is likely very disconcerting to most, but Talvyrae finds it comforting. Vorin Scale Breastplate Created from the scales of a slain water serpent, the armor was crafted by Kalvor and given to Talvyrae as a gift. Kalvor originally intended to craft a full breast plate, but as it was his first time crafting armor, he ran out of scales partway through, producing a look more in line with Talvyrae's risque aesthetics. The Cycle A set of enchanted bracelets given to Talvyrae by Ruluma when her role was passed to Tal, the set consists of a glowing green bracelet inscribed with runes known as 'Life' which grants Tal the ability to maximize the effectiveness of a healing spell that she casts once a week. And a glowing purple bracelet inscribed with runes called 'Death' which allows Tal to choose to deal maximum damage on one attack that deals necrotic damage once a week. The Biome Bible/Ruluma's Journal Another artifact passed down to Talvyrae from Ruluma. The book contains all the secrets of Teol's wildlife and enables Talvyrae to instantly identify any creature she encounters. It also grants her proficiency in Animal Handling, Nature, and History, as well as expertise in these skills if she can study the book for a minute or more. It's final known ability allows Talvyrae to create one scroll of 'Conjure Woodland Beings' a week in exchange for the gold cost of components. History Canon General Knowledge Though she has remained relatively secretive about her early past, in recent events Talvyrae has revealed a portion of her early history. When she was very young, Talvyrae was abducted from her home in the Underdark along with several other children by a powerful necromancer named Rhonius. The children were kidnapped by the man in order to be used as test subjects in his quest to discover a way to form a tangible version of death that could be used and interacted with. Talvyrae lived with this man for a number of years, the exact time being unknown, she was the only child to her knowledge out of countless kidnapped to survive the horrific experimentation. The necromancer thought Talvyrae broken at this point and began using her as a servant, in her own words, in various ways. After a time, the despicable man's past caught up with him in the form of the elusive and venerable criminal organization known simply as 'Revenant'. Upon discovering Talvyrae, they gave her their support and she was able to use his own research to murder him and then raise him as an undead servant bound to her will. She then became an operative for them in his stead. She acted as a spy and information broker for the syndicate for a number of years, greatly abusing her power and resources during this time, but earning a pass from the organization due to her effectiveness. It was also at this point that Talvyrae began using the surname 'Lolthelyl'. At some point, utilizing knowledge that her skeletal servant Ryld had possessed in life, Talvyrae became privy to knowledge about the inner workings of Revenant that someone of her position in the syndicate should not be privy to. Faced with this, the syndicate offered her advancement to the next echelon in their organization, a movement that Tal knew would cost more than she was willing to pay. Rather than accept their offer or have it forced on her, she decided to flee. She made her way to Teol, knowing Revenant's influence would not have spread to the new continent yet. She decided to join the Adventurer’s Guild for added security from the syndicate, in case they deided to chase after her, and in order to finance her lavish lifestyle. So far, she has not been able to find much safety or gold in the Guild's service. Shortly after joining the Guild, Talvyrae was trapped in the Shadowfell along with several other Guild members. She struck up a deal with the Lord of Bone and Gristle, the former monarch of the Shadowfell who claimed he was deposed by Emperor Zott. He employed both her and Brelyna Do'Urden to retrieve the pieces of his crown so that he might challenge Zott for supremacy of the realm. On her quest to retrieve a spire of the crown, the small party of Tal, Brelyna and Iosin encountered heavy resistance from a number of undead creatures and stumbled upon a ritual being conducted by Quentys the Rakshasa, which Iosin went on the interrupt while Brelyna accidentally lept through a portal back to the material plane and Talvyrae continued to try to find the crown. Tal did eventually find it but was waylaid by undead monsters, out of options, she placed the crown on her head, transporting her back to the material plane, and marking her as a traitor in the Bone-Lord's eyes. Talvyrae later elected to be part of the relief squad sent back to the Shadowfell to assist the Guild members still trapped there, along with Aius, Deadeye, and Gideon. She originally volunteered with the intent to betray the Guild, planning on returning the crown to either the Bone-Lord to complete their deal, or handing it over to Zott to gain his favor. However, shortly after, Zott revealed his true intentions as a benefactor of the Guild and the Bone-Lord attempted to murder her, using her necromantic magic as a conduit to influence the material plane. Finding herself trapped back in the Shadowfell within the Bone-Lord's sphere of influence, she instead resolved to continue cooperating with the Guild and try to find a way to kill the Bone-Lord for revenge. During a later mission to interrupt another of Quentys' rituals, Talvyrae attempted to use the Staff of Commanding Legions for the first time in order to stop a giant rampaging undead beast, but failed to wrest control of the staff from the spirit within and was possessed by it. The creature attempted to flee the scene of the battle and escape with Tal's body, but Quinn was able to chase after, and with great effort, save her from it's influence. This incident affected Talvyrae greatly. During the defense of Saltcrest, Talvyrae fought viciously against the Bone-Lord and his undead legions while trying to secure her vengeance, but was eventually killed by him. After discovering his weakness and conveying it to the rest of the defenders, the Lord of Bone and Gristle cast a Negative Energy Wave on her, killing her instantly and ripping her skeleton from her body. Before the spell could be completed and the Bone-Lord could revive her a zombie servant, the rest of her party was able to defeat him. Afterwards, Kalvor Trueheart and Quinnlin Wynd decided to bring Talvyrae's corpse to Rhiannon Blackwell in an attempt to have her resurrected. Despite being successfully resurrected by Rhiannon, Talvyrae was very shaken by her death and subsequent return. Her fledgling friendship with Kalvor and Quinn was strengthened as they supported her through her mental breakdown. She recovered in time to fight during the final battle against the armies of the Shadowfell, using her necromantic prowess to support the Guild, and rushing to Quinn's side to stabilize her with a healing potion when she fell near the end of combat. After the battle, she resolved to stay with the Guild, appreciating the feelings of warmth and safety they brought her that she had never felt before. During the events of Season 3.5, Revenant made it evident to Talvyrae that they knew her location and were on their way. She began formulating a plan to leave the Guild and strike out on her own once more to escape the syndicate, as well as spare her new friends from whatever fate Revenant might have in store for them if they were caught harboring her. She clued Kalvor in on the situation and asked for his help in seeking information on the location of her enemies. Against Talvyrae's wishes, Kalvor revealed this information to Deadeye, causing Tal to end their friendship and move up her plans to leave the Guild. During this time she also attended the joint funeral of Dexter Pahldrick and Bovi Reb, after a bit of flirting (followed by an olympic night of love-making) with the tiefling general Therius, who assisted the Adventurer's Guild during the defense of Saltcrest, she was able to glean that Teol was establishing a standing military force, presumably with Therius in a leadership position. In Season 4 Talvyrae participated in the Guild Games, reuniting with her Hordekin, Yorcrath who had joined the Whitehorn Guild. He gave her a cryptic warning about death arriving by sea, which was presumably about the imminent arrival of Revenant. Despite getting knocked out rather early in the match against the Whitehorns, she was able to finally able to get the flirtatious black-scaled dragonborn barbarian, Durgahn in bed, after trying since mid-Season 3. After the events of the Guild Games, Talvyrae accepted a requisition to investigate the docks, specifically dock 23 where she had been lead to believe Revenant may have set up operation or would arrive soon. The former ended up being true and despite her warnings, the party elected to try to fight them. Surrounded by zombified mind flayers, the party seemed doomed. Talvyrae willingly offered herself to Revenant in order to spare the rest of the party. Her mind was drained of all knowledge pertaining to the Shadowfell and of the technique that she used to subjugate her former master and create Ryld. Meanwhile, Ryld who had regained his former personality of Rhonius, cut her head off before Revenant could consume her body. The two appeared in a version of Rhonius' former lab and Talvyrae's childhood home. He gave her some insight into what Revenant was planning and why they would drain her memories. He tried to offer her a deal to return to life with him as her partner so that they could get revenge on Revenant, but she refused. Presumably the two then both passed into the afterlife. Talvyrae's remains were buried by the Guild, it has now begun growing purple mushrooms. During the search for the pieces of the map to Haven, a contingent from the Adventurer's Guild discovered a mysterious seed pod that radiated a mysterious ancient magic which apparently contained a piece of the map. Inside a bedraggled Talvyrae was discovered, alive once more, regenerated by some kind of ancient Teolian magic related to the circle of life and death. Her necromantic powers were replaced with druidic ones and while her memories were mostly gone, she had also gained knowledge of Haven's location, making Tal herself the piece of the map they were searching for. In addition to her innate knowledge of Haven, she also remembers the names 'Ruluama' and 'Revenant' which she remembers with reverence and hatred respectively. Since her return to life, she has taken up residence in the woods near the Guild, wanting to stay close to, but not live among her former companions. She has crafted a hut out of woods, moss, mushrooms, and earth using her druidic magic and spends most of her time there meditating. In the latter half of season 4, Talvyrae continued helping the Guild in their support of the Whitehorn Rebellion against Pendergar. She was part of the first expedition of Guild members to infiltrate the prison located in the Foundry, a mission which would ultimately lead to the capture of Kalvor, Glyph, and the brand new Guild member Miliburn, an incident she blamed herself for. She also later participated in the retaking of Bereluth, using her druidic magic to turn several orcish warriors into tyranosaurus in order to breach the gate. Around this time she also chose to accompany Ira, Brelyna, Elari, Glyph, and Mouse to lay the mysterious being Ruluma's skull to rest. Ruluma revealed herself as the one who had resurrected Talvyrae, and that Tal was Geograhnd's Master's chosen. After defeating Borchetta, who revealed themselves to be seeking the mysterious powerrs locked inside Ruluma's temple, Talvyrae spoke with Ruluma and was presented with the choice to be laid to rest or to take up Ruluma herself's mantle and become the new Guardian of the Cycle of Life and Death. Having seen the last thoughts of her former self, and knowing that she had been at peace with her passing, Tal elected to let Talvyrae Lolthelyl die and rest, and continue life as the new Guardian of the Cycle. She was given Ruluma's journal, and adornments to denote her new station, as well as a message to pass along to Geograhnd from Ruluma. Talvyrae seems to be much more at peace with herself and her new life since this event. To commemorate her new existence, Talvyrae took the new surname 'Rulu'rahel'. After these events, Talvyrae continue to assist the Guild and the Whitehorn Rebellion in their efforts against Pendergar. In the following weeks, during a mission to recover the deceased bodies of Calemir Valnorin and Liette, Talvyrae and Kalvor uncovered a plot by Revenant to infiltrate the Guild. Though they were not sure to what end, they were able to discern Vixen Alexander's status as a sleeper agent. Talvyrae immediately wanted to kill the girl, but Kalvor convinced her to adopt a wait and see attitude, which would later pay off as Vixen was freed from Revenant's control. This would not be the first time Kalvor would temper Talvyrae's rage towards the undead, as he prevented her from engaging with Flora Albelo multiple times in subsequent missions, who was also later saved from the control of evil influences. Sometime later, Talvyrae, Kalvor, Aius, Fenli, Quinn, and Caspian traveled to the large developing city of Melus in order to try and secure allies in the Rebellion's war against Pendergar. Aius and Tal travelled to the Southern Quadrant of the city and Talvyrae was struck by the violence the pair found there. The miners of the city were strip mining the land in order to rip resource from it, and a local druid conclave had adopted terrorist guerrilla warfare tactics in order to stop this. In the midst of the conflict a criminal syndicate had taken root in the Quadrant to add to the troubled state of affairs. Talvyrae and Aius went to sue for peace with the Quadrant Master, who informed them that he would be open to engaging in peace talks if the pair managed to remove the criminal syndicate from the sector. Talvyrae and Aius then proceeded to eliminate all crime from the Quadrant, earning the Master's respect and convincing him to hear the druids out. Talvyrae promised that she would return once the war was over the assist. Later, along with Kalvor, Mike Steppes, Aius, Fenli, and Quinn, Talvyrae participated in the battle against one of Pendergar's many segments. Though they fought admirably and were able to defeat the dragon, Tal was unable to save Geograhnd, a being she had assumed responsibility for since taking over Ruluma's mantle. The team also suffered the casualty of Mike Steppes to everyone's great sorrow. After the battle, Talvyrae spoke with Ruluma and realized the continual nature of her mission and her need to continue on fighting. She spoke with Kalvor about their joint desire to relocate to Melus, after which the pair professed their love for one another and kissed. Since the conclusion of the Whitehorn Rebellion, Talvyrae and Kalvor have moved to Melus. Kal has begun studying knowledge of the gods and smithing from a master smith in the area, and Talvyrae has become something of a public figure. She serves as an ambassador between the miners and the druids, ensuring the protection of the land but also the continued acquisition of resources for the city. In addition she has earned a reputation as a skilled healer, tending to many displaced and injured after the war. She has also taken charge of some of the cities youth and enlisted them as acolytes in her reestablished Circle of Decay, keeping the children off of the street. Tal's new peaceful life was interrupted when she was contacted by Hedwyn about assisting Calemir who had traveled to the Emberweaves, formerly his homeland of the Greenweaves, which had been plunged into conflict. She traveled with Hedwyn and rendezvoused with the rest of Cal's group. The band of adventurers was soon thrust into midst of a bloody war between forces loyal to the Valnorins and insurgents led by a mysterious gold dragon. The group was later captured by Fey forced and all of them with the exception of Calemir were forced to fight each other while under the effect of some kind of rage aura. During this time, Talvyrae's old personality resurfaced and she and Gideon nearly killed each other, as black scales began to manifest on Talvyrae's form. Fortunately, the effect was ended before whatever transformation Tal had begun was able to finish, though her memories of her old self were fully returned. Later the group visited the Pool of Becoming and Talvyrae was able to discern statues and runes of Ancient Teolian origin at the bottom of the Pool, denoting the Valnorins as guardians selected by the Teolians themselves. Before she could reveal this information however, Talvyrae and Calemir's neice Kensas were whisked away by Kensas' mother who was presumed dead, to the Feywilds to meet Queen Mab. Mab commanded Tal to teach her Ancient Teolian and give up the girl, both things she needed for her plot to take the Greenweaves before her sister Titania, whom she confirmed was indeed the gold dragon causing this conflict. Tal refused to abandon the girl to her fate and engaged in combat with her mother and the godlike Mab. Tal was able to get a message to Calemir, warning him of the dragon's true nature and the situation she was currently in using her magic. Kensas' mother revealed herself to be a double agent and attempted to help Tal, despite their best efforts however Mab was too powerful. Talvyrae was killed, but was paid a visit by Geograhnd, who helped her to realize that as the Guardian of the Cycle, she could push herself into reincarnation, selecting which parts of herself to bring back each time, a more controlled version of her initial rebirth. She elected to reintegrate her old personality with her new personality, something she had been struggling with since the return of her memories, and return to life. As she was reborn, the rest of the group was getting ready for war. The crew, with the recent addition of Aius, proceeded to assist the Avenguard army against Titania's forces by fighting Titania herself. Though the group of adventurers fought bravely, and Kalvor even arrived in order to assist, they were unable to fully defeat the godlike entity and were banished from the Emberweaves, albeit with their lives. After awakening the adventurers were greeted by Mordengalden, a wizard and guardian of the Archive. He welcomed them into his tower and gave them respite and rest, along with access to his Archive. The assembled group was able to glean much information from the Archive, including the true identity of Berghild Zilverlane, the leader of Revenant. RP/Spoilers Talvyrae did not trust the Guild at all initially, and, has on multiple occasions entertained the notion of betraying them. Since her rebirth, she has reversed this way of thinking. She has also adopted a motherly, mentor role for many of the younger members of the Guild. Talvyrae views all social interaction as a chess game and can't comprehend genuine kindness or speech with no ulterior motive. Talvyrae uses nudity as weapon to disarm opponent's quite frequently, evidenced by answering the door to speak to Deadeye while completely naked, and her general selection of rather revealing attire. Talvyrae's early life and deprivation of freedom greatly informed her world view and selfish nature. The incident with the Staff of Commanding Legions triggered a lot of negative emotions associated with her earlier enslavement and possible ptsd as a result. Ryld was originally the necromancer who enslaved Tal in life, Rhonius. She resurrected him as her undead slave as an act of ultimate vengeance. Talvyrae was incredibly secretive about her time in Revenant's service, for fear of retribution from the shadowy organization. Tal's full title since assuming her position as head of the Circle of Decay and the Guardian of The Cycle is quite wordy: Talvyrae Rulu'rahel the Undying, Guardian of the Cycle of Life and Death, Matron of Rot and The Mother and Tomb of All Things. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Kalvor Trueheart Originally Talvyrae merely found Kalvor annoying, if not easy on the eyes. He was the first person who offered her genuine kindness and concern after joining the Guild and has continued to show concern for her and refer to her as a friend. His actions have resonated with her to a degree and while she would not admit to appreciating his actions, she does, and cares for his well-being. Possibly her first real friend. She still finds him quite annoying however. After the final battle against Quentys and the armies of the Shadowfell, Talvyrae took Kalvor's virginity. They are now frequently casual sexual partners, but much to Talvyrae's chagrin she constantly has to explain to other Guild members and Kalvor's parents that they are not dating. Prior to his leaving the Guild, they had an apparently friendship ending fight over Kalvor telling Deadeye about Revenant. However, Tal showed herself to still care about Kalvor when she went to check on him while he was incapacitated in medical care following his encounter with Flora during the Guild Games; though she did so in secret. Kalvor was alerted that Talvyrae was in some kind of peril when she died, thanks to his orcish empathy, but not the extent of said danger. Since her return to life Kalvor has been a sort of anchor for her in her amnesiac state. They have continued to grow much closer since her return, and at the close of season 4 finally professed their love for one another and have since moved in together at a joint home in Melus. During the events of the final season, after defeating Wallenkrieger in Lucengilt, Tal revealed to Kalvor that she was pregnant and Kalvor proposed to her. They were married and after the conclusion of the Blackstar event, lived a long happy life together, raising a daughter named Dalresh. Yorcrath Be’elzendeb Initially Talvyrae thought nothing of Yorcrath due to his false personality which annoyed her greatly. During her second encounter with the Bone-Lord however, Yorcrath revealed his true personality to Tal and helped her fight off a horde of mutant undead. She viewed him as a powerful ally and a kindred spirit and mourned his death. Quinlinn Wynd Talvyrae literally owes her life to Quinn. While initially utterly baffled by her selflessness and willingness to throw her life away for someone she barely knows, over time Talvyrae has come to appreciate and care for Quinn deeply. Though she is not very good at expressing this affection, she is very protective of the young girl. They were roommates while the both lived in the Guild Hall. Since returning to life, Quinn held much animosity for Tal, viewing her as a different woman than the woman she became close to. They have since repaired their relationship and grown very close once more. Tal thinks of Quinn as a daughter or little sister. During the final combat against Boresh, Quinn was killed and turned into a zombie and Talvyrae was able to immediately use her druidic magic to overcome the necromantic magic and turned Quinn into a being made of plants. After the battle, Talvyrae reincarnated Quinn and she was brought back as a Drow, intensifying the mother-daughter relationship the two had grown. Deadeye Cassidy Tal does not care much for Deadeye, viewing her as a waste of potential. Initially Talvyae was quite intrigued by Deadeye's sordid past, but was disappointed to learn the gunslinger had left her darker days behind her and now spewed the same things about friendship and second chances as the rest of the Guild. Tal felt very patronized the first time they spoke, but nonetheless enjoys needling Deadeye. After she returned to life, Deadye paid a visit to Talvyrae and they spoke about her loss of memories. Talvyrae does not recall their former animosity and seeks to bury whatever hatchet still exists. Since the reintegration of her old personality however, Tal does feel a slight animosity towards the gunslinger, though the two seem to have made peace. Calemir Valnorin Though initially seen as inconsequential by Talvyrae, Calemir was present for both her death and rebirth and was one of the first Guild members to take responsibility for her death and reach out to her during her period of amnesia. During this time they forged a strong friendship which would endure throughout Cal's bid to save his homeland from the Fey. Talvyrae considers Calemir one of her best friends. In the future, Calemir's daughter Elenaria becomes Talvyrae's apprentice and eventually Tal passes the role of Guardian of the Cycle of Life and Death on to her. Gideon Valardon Initially the two became bitter enemies when Tal first joined the Guild due to Gideon's hatred of necromancers. But after Tal's death sacrificing herself for the rest of the Guild, and subsequent resurrection, Gideon apologized for his initial judgement and the two reached an understanding. Their rivalry ignited again when Tal's old personality resurfaced while under the effects of a rage spell and the two nearly killed each other. Afterwards they had a heart-to-heart and remain friends. Talvyrae now considers the paladin a staunch ally and a good friend. She mourned his passing greatly. Aius Decidius Gravonelle Initially Talvyrae was quite wary of Aius. But, after her rebirth, the two participated in a training exercise in which she nearly defeated him, earning his respect. Since then, the pair have battled side-by-side many more times, including in the Guild's first excursion to Melus where the pair effectively ended crime through their efforts. Due to Talvyrae's fierce competitive streak, she not only views Aius as a good friend and ally, but as something of a rival whom she would love to test herself against again. The two have grown a strange friendship forged in battle and mutual respect as two of the strongest Guild members. Recently, in the wake of the revelation of Berghild Zilverlane's true identity, the two have made a pact to destroy both Revenant and Zilverlane together. Rhonius/Ryld Talvyrae's former master and teacher in the ways of Necromancy. He kidnapped her from her home at a very young age along with many other children that he was using in dark experiments, and kept her as an apprentice when she survived. He was attempting to create a physical manifestation of Death as an object that could be manipulated and used at the crafter's will. Talvyrae was able to kill him and subjugate his spirit with his own teachings, turning him into the skeletal servant Ryld. Her control over his soul eventually lapsed and he was able to regain autonomy. It was initially believed that he died when she did, though she later encountered a resurrected version of him in a new body in Lucengilt. His ultimate fate is unknown after the events that transpired in Lucengilt. Accomplishments Talvyrae dealt the killing blow on the monster lord known as The Hag. Broke the curse of 'no Guild hook-ups' Used her wiles to get the fashion designer Ayro Borealis to lend her a special designer gown worth 14,000 gold pieces and then parleyed that into a sixsome with men and women impressed by the dress and her beauty. Slept with the famed tiefling tactician General Therius, one of Aligrax's heroes. Tied with Hedwyn and Fenli for most deaths and subsequent resurrections in the Guild. Killed and decomposed the Boresh puppet Borchetta. Is arguably one of the Guild's most formidable combatants, fighting even with Aius on near even footing. Has become the new Guardian of the Cycle of Life and Death after Ruluma's passing. Nearly defeated the godlike entity Queen Mab of the Unseelie Court in combat, and then fought her sister Queen Titania along with Aius, Calemir, Gideon, Gerbo, Athessa, and Kalvor the very next day. Reestablished the Circle of Decay and spread the word of the Cycle of Life and Death through the land in addition to bringing peace to Melus in the years following the Blackstar event. Trivia Talvyrae is pansexual and aromantic. Before her death and rebirth she enjoyed frequent casual relationships and hook-ups. After her rebirth she seems to place much less importance on sex and is more open to emotional connection, falling somewhere in the grey spectrum of aromaticism now. Though she has a tattoo of the Drow goddess Lolth, Talvyrae does not worship the goddess explicitly. During her early life she was not exposed to much Drow culture and is thus very interested in Drow mysticism. She no longer has this tattoo after being resurrected in the seed pod, since she lost her original body. Talvyrae had very little interaction with other Drow before joining the Guild and has lived on the surface world most of her life. Talvyrae enjoys reading, and is rather untidy. Talvyrae has an awful competitive streak. The awful odor that accompanied Talvyrae after her resurrection was not due to body odor or sweat, but rather the decay and rot she surrounds herself with. But it probably isn't helped by the fact that she is living in a hut made of rot and roots in the woods, dressed in moldy rags. Quinn has convinced her to bathe at least once, and made a flower crown for her to help with the smell. Since the reintegration of her old personality she enjoys taking baths again, but scents them with foraged flowers and herbs. Since becoming the Guardian of the Cycle, Talvyrae has uncovered the ability to continually reincarnate herself after death, essentially allowing her to choose when she is to die. She eventually passed the title and role of Guardian on to Elenaria Blackwell-Valnorin and chose to die when her husband Kalvor did. Featured RP List Strange Bedfellows - Talvyrae and Kalvor's various conversations in the Shadowfell Powerful Elvish Ladies Sizing Each Other Up - Talvyrae and Deadeye meet for the first time Tal Makes a Friend - Talvyrae and Yorcrath meet and find common ground Are you there mom? It's me, Tal,- Talvyrae contacts Quinn after the incident in the mines A Concerned Duo and Their Very Dead Friend- Quinn and Kal take Tal's corpse to Rhiannon Pillow Talk- Talvyrae and Kalvor talk about Tal's past post hook-up Opposites Attack - Gideon confronts Talvyrae And They Were Roommates- Tal and Quinn roommate shennanigans TEAM GOES IN CONTINUES TO GO IN - Team Goes In goes in. And Yorcrath steals a lot of money Let's (Not) Talk About Love - Tal and Kal have a conversation about where they stand post meeting his fathers Whatup I'm Quin I'm 16 and I never learned how to read - Tal promises to teach Quinn how to read Powerful Elf-ish Ladies Sizing Each Other Up pt 2 - Deadeye and Talvyrae discuss their pasts, and continue to bicker The Best of Times, The Drowest of Times - Talvyrae and Brelyna finally speak Snow Day - Tal, Kal, and Quinn have some family fun. Before everything goes to hell. Hard Choices - Kalvor and Talvyrae's friendship might be over. Do You (want to) Remember Me? - Kalvor tries to comfort Talvyrae post resurrection. Better Nature - Hedwyn and Talvyrae discuss their newfound common ground. Powerful Elf-ish Ladies Get Deja Vu- Deadeye and Talvyrae talk memories and the future. An Offering to a Swamp Witch - Someone had to try to convince Tal to take a bath. Calemir takes up the challenge. Why Can't We Be Friends? - Talvyrae and Quinn talk for the first time since Tal's resurrection. It doesn't go well. Things Left Unsaid - Talvyrae asks Kalvor what they were before she died. He isn't sure how to answer. Ballroom Blitz - Calemir helps the gang get ready to infiltrate a party. Still Here - Talvyrae and Kalvor talk on the train after the events in the Foundry prison. Missing Pieces - Talvyrae asks Ira to heal her brain damage. The Soil Treatment - Druid party. Maybe I Was Wrong - Gideon and Tal revisit their first conversation now that they both have a different perspective. The Hopelessness of Passing Time and the Melancholy of Unalterable Past Events - Tal and Brel talk about life and death. Another Study in Bleakness and Despair - Talvyrae asks Calemir about Berghild Zilverlane. Tamám Shud - Talvyrae contacts her former master Rhonius from beyond the grave. Category:Characters Category:PC